Olvidemos el Pasado
by Taiga Suou
Summary: Luego de la gran batalla entre Kuvira y Korra, Asami busca deshacerse del sentimiento de rencor que tiene con kuvira, se deshace de ellos pero surge algo mas?


Disclaimer: la historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko .

 **One-Shot,** **Este fic participa en el Reto "Lo prohibido" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

En este One-Shot me toco la palabra clave "Baile". Agradezco de antemano a todos los que lean este fic, en realidad es la primera vez que escribo, aceptare con mucho gusto sus críticas y opiniones. Sin más preámbulos les dejo la historia, espero disfruten mucho leyéndola como yo escribiéndola.

Olvidemos el pasado

Ciudad Republica se encontraba completamente en destrozos luego de la gran batalla entre la gran unificadora y el avatar korra dando como resultado la victoria de korra. Se realizó un festejo con festín incluido en el templo del aire en donde residían los principales miembros de dicho clan, todas las personas con deseos de celebrar se encontraban presentes. Korra se encontraba recorriendo el lugar saludando a sus más leales compañeros y amigos, luego de un rato sintió el deseo de apartarse un momento de tanto bullicio seguida por su querido y respetado mentor Tenzin, sostuvieron una conversación muy beneficiosa para la joven maestra ayudándola a desvanecer las ultimas inquietudes que la perturbaban. Casi al término de su conversación apareció la CEO de Industrias Futuro, la señorita Asami Sato, la cual fue invitada por korra a acompañarla unos momentos ya que aún no se sentía prepara para volver con los demás invitados.

-Korra- Asami podrías acompañarme unos momentos, aun no estoy lista para volver a la fiesta. Le sonríe.

-Asami - Por supuesto, dime cómo te sientes después tu feroz batalla contra kuvira? -se sienta a su lado.

-Korra- La verdad bastante agotada, fue una rival difícil de vencer y pude conocerla mejor durante la batalla. Pero ... - pregunta un poco apenada- tu ...dime... cómo te sientes … ya sabes después de lo que paso con tu padre?

-Asami- No puedo negarte que siento una gran tristeza -sus ojos se cristalizan y surge un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas- pero me alegro de haberlo perdonado antes y compartir ese tiempo trabajando juntos durante la pelea como solíamos hacerlo antes.

-Korra- Oh Asami -la abraza cálidamente- sabes que estoy para ti cuando lo desees, siento mucho tu pesar, discúlpame por no estar estos últimos tres años, pero quiero que sepas que no me iré nuevamente y estaré contigo en todo lo que necesites.

-Asami- Gracias Korra, -se aparta un poco y limpia sus lágrimas- me alegro que estés bien, no podría haber soportado la pérdida de mi padre y la tuya al mismo tiempo.

-Korra- Dime te gustaría hacer algo antes de empezar a reconstruir la ciudad.

-Asami- si, -se torna seria y decidida- me gustaría darle una visita a kuvira.

-Korra- Asami¡ -se sorprende- estas segura? Que piensas hacer?

-Asami- No te preocupes -le sonríe - no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a mi padre, no tengo deseos de guardarle rencor, quiero deshacerme de este sentimiento ahora que aun puedo hacerlo. Quiero verla para decirle que la perdono.

-Korra- Por un momento me preocupe, pero si ese es tu deseo te apoyare -se levanta- deseas acompañarme a un último baile esta noche -le extiende la mano-

-Asami- Sera un placer -sonríe.

La noche transcurrió sin más, dando paso al amanecer, un nuevo día se levantaba en ciudad república. Asami había regresado a su mansión luego de haber disfrutado del último baile de la noche con korra. Tomo su desayuno y se preparó para ir a su oficina para empezar a poner orden luego de todo el desorden que se había causado por la anterior batalla. Había mucho trabajo por hacer, empezar a tomar nota de todos los daños causados, inventariar todos los materiales, maquinarias y cualquier activo perdido, y lo que la tenía bastante inquieta, programar una visita a kuvira.

Transcurrieron varios días para convencer al presidente Raiko de darle un permiso especial de visita a Asami, dado que no se trataba de un prisionero cualquiera, Kuvira tenía el más alto rango de peligro entre los convictos, no solo de ciudad republica sino de las 4 naciones, incluso su celda estaba diseñada completamente para ella, se encontraba suspendida en el aire en una jaula de platino y cada rincón de su celda tenía una capa de la madera más resistente obviamente reforzada con el mismo material de su jaula.

Kuvira estaba sumida en una depresión inmensa, no solo le dolía todo su lastimado cuerpo ya que dado la intensidad de la pelea sufrió mucho daño y heridas de gravedad sino que el interior de su alma se encontraba llena de angustia, dolor y desesperación. Como fue a terminar de esa manera se preguntaba, ella solo quería acoger a su nación bajo su protección ayudándola a levantarse de su abandono y confusión, pero resulto todo lo contrario no se percató cuando el poder la cegó completamente haciendo sufrir a su nación bajo su estricto mandato sino que estuvo a punto de destruir completamente una ciudad y quien sabe cuántos inocentes murieron por su bruta terquedad y ciego poder.

Sumida en sus tortuosos pensamientos se encontraba cuando el guardia le aviso que tendría visitas. Kuvira imagino que la joven avatar había llegado a visitarla ya que fue la única en su momento de descontrol que le ayudo a entrar en razón y se mostró comprensible con ella. Pero no esperaba a la persona que iba entrando a su encuentro.

-Asami- Hola kuvira, puedo hablar contigo unos momentos.

-Kuvira- Quien eres tú? -pregunto confundida.

-Asami- Veo que no me recuerdas, no te culpo, cuando visite zaofu con el equipo avatar solo te vi un par de veces. Déjame presentarme soy Asami Sato.

-Kuvira- Sato? -se exalta- señorita Sato lo siento mucho no la reconocí. Dígame a que debo el honor de su presencia.

-Asami- Veras, lo diré sin rodeos, durante la batalla tú fuiste la culpable de la muerte de mi padre.

El mundo de kuvira dio un vuelco más de lo que ya se encontraba, así que de entre todos los inocentes fallecidos ese día ella había asesinado al padre de la más importante empresaria de ciudad república. -Definitivamente me llevaran a la ahorca- pensó.

-Kuvira- Yo ... señorita Sato sé que no tendría que hacerlo dado que le he quitado lo más preciado para usted, pero le ruego me perdone, me siento profundamente arrepentida y le suplico me castigue de la forma más adecuada para usted. -Kuvira se arrodilla ante Asami con la frente en el suelo.

-Asami- Kuvira el motivo de mi visita es porque quiero decirte que te perdono, no guardo rencor hacia ti así que por favor ponte de pie.

Kuvira no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando -la perdonaba? Pero cómo?, acaso era una broma de mal gusto? Kuvira levanto su mirada y se encontró con algo que la hizo estremecer, una mirada llena de cálido y sincero perdón, Kuvira observo esa mirada color esmeralda destellante, atrayente, excitante. Nunca había experimentado algo igual.

Asami quedo impactada también al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes más profundos que los de ella observándola, inertes, sorprendidos y llenos de temor, desapareció completamente esa mirada afilada y prepotente que poseía kuvira ahora solo denotaba miedo e incertidumbre pero en ese momento pudo encontrar también sincero arrepentimiento y algo que la extasiaba, la atraía.

Ninguna de las dos estaban preparadas para lo que ocurrió a continuación. Kuvira extendió su mano para tocar esa embriagante piel blanca, quería palpar su suavidad, bajo su mirada un poco y se encontró con esos labios de rojo pasión y se preguntó cuál sería su sabor su sensación. Se levantó lentamente y se colocó frente Asami quien la miraba impresionada y extasiada, ambas habían quedado sin razonamiento alguno se dejaron llenar por un sentimiento que ninguna había experimentado en esa magnitud, ambas se embriagaron por su deseo y su pasión tan solo con su mirada. Kuvira no pudo contenerse más, tomo Asami de la cintura la atrajo hacia sí y le proporcionó un cálido beso en esos labios color carmín que tanto había observado. Asami al sentir los labios de kuvira firmes pero tiernos se entregó al momento. Sus labios se acariciaban lentamente y Kuvira empezó a rozar su lengua con la de Asami la cual al sentirla pudo notar como se elevaba su temperatura, ambas lenguas bailaban, danzaban una con la otra su sincronización era perfecta y a cada momento las llenaba de más y más deseo. En ese momento Kuvira recobro algo de conciencia. Pero que estaba haciendo besando a una persona que recién conocía personalmente y lo más importante era una mujer.

Kuvira no quiso mostrarse violenta e irrespetuosa y lentamente se apartó de Asami.

-Kuvira- Señorita Sato -le dijo muy nerviosa- no quise... en verdad... noce lo que paso yo solo...

-Asami- Kuvira eso fue... porque tú…. ahh… lo siento tengo que irme.

Asami salió casi corriendo de la celda impresionada e impactada, se supone que era solo una pequeña conversación, pero lo que sintió la dejo sin palabras totalmente y muy confundida, mientras más lo pensaba a decir verdad no le desagradaba en lo absoluto todo lo contrario ese beso la dejo con ganas de mucho mas, que está ocurriéndome? Acaso me habré…. No es posible, solo me deje llevar por el momento, o no? -pensó-.

Kuvira por otro lado sentía su mundo venirse abajo no solo había si la culpable directa de la muerte del padre de Asami sino que la había besado inconscientemente, esta vez sí me iré a la ahorca decía. Pero se percató que una sonrisa no se había borrado desde que vio a Asami salir corriendo de la celda, aun sentía ese cosquilleo y el dulce sabor de los labios de Asami, - no puede ser? Acaso me habrá gustado? - se preguntaba a sí misma. Miles de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior y como un destello en su mente y como una respuesta a todo lo que estaba sintiendo se le vino una sola palabra "Amor", ese sabor dulce y adictivo de sus labios junto con la suavidad de su piel y su profunda amabilidad y su sincero perdón, será acaso que me habré enamorado? Si eso debes ser, aunque parezca imposible -confirmo. Bien si he de morir me llevo un bello recuerdo -concluyo.


End file.
